When It Rains
by cherrprn4
Summary: Can loves influence be so strong, so powerful that it lingers... even after death? Multi-chapter JORI
1. You Lead, I Follow

Hey everyone its Jadelyn Ashley here with another story for you! I was originally going to just make this a one-shot because I had like a random burst of inspiration but that as I started writing it I couldn't stop so I have decided to make this a short multi- chapter story. I will probably be like five chapters or even less, it depends on how long I can ride this wonderful inspiration wave. One thing I do promise though is that I will not abandon this story, I will see it through to the end. I know this because I have already written the the last chapter lol! I have actually already written most of this story but I am going to take my time uploading the chapters because I am evil like that ;) But now I am going to shut up and let you read.

**Enjoy! and don't forget to review and let me know how you like it and what you want to see differently, it's never to late to make changes.**

Disclaimer: There was a time when I owned the rights to Victorious along with all of the characters, but than I regained consciousness.

* * *

"Where have you been all my life?" Jade whispered into the nape of the brunettes neck.

"I've always been right here, it just took you some time to finally see me". Tori answered looking deep into the eyes of her dark angel.

Tori and Jade where like two halves of a whole, sure they had a rocky start but that proved to only make there love stronger. Some people would say that there love was written in the stars, they were that perfect together. Thought they had only been together the better part of a year there feelings for each other had grown into something so pure and beautiful it had actually altered the way that they looked at the world, causing irreversible changes in one another.

Now they where lying in Jade's bed legs intertwined and arms wrapped around waists, only a thin sheet covering their bare bodies. She lightly pushed the hair from Tori's face and slowly trailed her fingertips down her face to cup her cheek. They looked deep into each others eyes before Tori felt compelled to speak, "Jade, I love you", she sounded desperate and scared which in turn made Jade worry that something was wrong. Knowing that she had caused distress in the raven haired girl Tori buried her face in Jades shoulder not wanting to worry her any more than she probably already had.

"Tori? Tori look at me and tell me what's wrong", she slowly lifted her head until she was met with eyes so blue they could freeze her soul. "Tori tell me what's wrong, please" Jades voice was full of desperation. The brunette took a deep breath before she spoke, "It's just... I love you so much Jade" Tori spoke on the verge of tear. Jade just starred at the halve Latina with a mixture of relief and confusion written on her face, " Is that a bad thing?" Tori finally let a tear fall as she answered, "Yes and no, it's just that what I feel for you is so different and unlike anything I have ever felt before. I don't really understand it completely. It's the strongest most consuming, most exciting feeling in the world. I sometimes feel like I am drowning in all of my love for you".

Jade looked at her in awe, "That's beautiful Tori, how could that possibly be bad? " She looked down into the eyes of her lover and saw them filled with pain and unshed tears, "Because if I ever lost you, I don't think I could go on. I can't live in a world without you, I would die". The raven haired girl didn't think that it was possible but her love for the brunette grew even stronger than she ever could have thought possible. She leaned down and whispered into Tori's lips, "I could never live with out you either, I would follow you anywhere, even to death."

That thought sat surprisingly well with Tori and it brought her great comfort to know that Jade would give up everything to be with her no matter what.

* * *

_That's it! Also I only read through it once to check for mistakes so if I missed anything I am sorry, I am tired. Please **REVIEW**! I really want to know what you think.  
_

_Jadelyn Ashley ;)_


	2. Dark Angel

Hey people I am back and I have to apologies for taking so long with this chapter. I just got so busy with life and work, I had also made a really stupid mistake. You see what had happened was I had written the entire story pretty much as it came to me. I had written the first chapter first than the last chapter after that and as time went I started to fill in the middle. The only problem was after I uploaded the first chapter I went back through all of my notes and realized that I had written all of the chapters, all but one, chapter 2. Yea I know how did I forget to write chapter 2? Well I have no flippin idea. But all that's important is that its here now and the wait for the rest of the story wont be a long one because its already done. I promise :)I would have had this up last night but I got distracted watching movies and I couldn't focus. Well whatever, on to whats more important.

**Enjoy! and don't forget to review and let me know how you like it and what you want to see differently, it's never to late to make changes.**

Disclaimer: There was a time when I owned the rights to Victorious along with all of the characters, but than I regained consciousness.

* * *

It was a Sunday when it happened, Tori and Jade where lounging on the couch at Vega residence watching Celebrities Under Water. Tori hated the show, she thought it was sad but Jade loved it. She found D list celebrities almost drowning hilarious. As the day turned dark and another school day neared they called it a night and Tori walked Jade to her car. Their goodnight kiss was sweet and lingering followed by I love you's and promises to call upon returning home. Tori watched as Jade got into her car buckled her seat belt and backed away blowing one last kiss. With the cold nipping at her feet she quickly made her way back inside closing the door and sliding down the back of it with a big goofy smile plastered on her face. She couldn't help but wonder what she had done in another life that was so good she was gifted with a girl like Jade. She didn't deserve a girl like her and she would be damned if she did anything to lose her. The thoughts ran through her mind so quickly but soon came to a startling halt when she heard the defining sound of crunching metal and shattering glass.

She jumped up off the floor and ran outside to see what the cause of all the noise had been. She scanned her surroundings and when her eyes landed on the disaster at the end of the street she didn't think she just ran. As she got closer more and more details began to process in her mind, telling her what her conscious mind didn't want to hear. It was telling her that the car that was mangled and broken looked a whole lot like Jade's, it way saying the long raven hair the was spewing out of the broken drivers side window looked a so much like hers as well. Then her mind told her that the blood that was dripping and cascading down the car door looked like to much for the person it came from to still be alive. Her heart told her it couldn't be Jade but her mind told her that she was stupid if she really believed that it was someone else. As she ran to the car and pulled open the door, quickly catching the limp body that fell out her mind proved victorious when she was met with dazed blue eyes, Jade's eyes.

Tori was on the border of an emotional wreck and hysterics but she was able to subdue that panic enough to call the paramedics so that she could get Jade the help she so desperately needed. When she hung up with the operator she dropped the calm front and broke down. "Jade!, Jade baby wake up, wake up please!" She screamed, shaking the girl trying to rouse her awake. Her efforts prove useful when Jade's eyes slowly open more from their already slightly ajar position. She lets out a painful moan and looks up with watery eyes meeting Tori's gaze. Jade is fading fast and she knows it, she looks up to Tori with pleading eyes, " I love you so much Tori, I really do!". Her sobs are so hard she can hardly get the words out. "I know Jade and I love you, so so much." She's weak but still manages to pull Tori down to her lips as they share a kiss so full of love and passion it would break your heart. The tears never stopped as their lips parted their foreheads touching. As the sounds of the ambulance neared Tori looked into Jade's slowly closing eyes and held her close praying for a miracle.

Jade took a deep breath and looked at Tori unable to stop the tears, " Please Tori, please don't go!, Don't leave me here all by myself!" She whispered. "Jade, Jade calm down, I am not going anywhere okay I am going to be right here I promise. I am not going anywhere, I could never leave you." Jade's breathing started to speed up and her eyes held a scared look. The ambulance came quickly and loaded Jade into the back, Tori following closely never letting go of Jade's hand. The young Vega was soon forced into a corner helpless while Jade flat lined twice, than once again while being rushed through the doors of the emergency room. Tori was forced to leave Jade as they took her into surgery. She waited what felt like a lifetime until the doctor finally approached. He looked around before he focused his attention on Tori, "Are you here for Jadelyn West?".

Tori jumped up quickly rushing to the doctor. "Yes how is she! Please tell me she's alright." The doctor had a somber look on his face and avoided eye contact. "Well she's awake now, but her injuries where to extensive and we where unable fix all of the damage that was done." Tori's breath came in short hard gasps and she was finding it hard to breath. "What does that mean? What going to happen to her?" The doctor took a deep breath and than looked Tori straight in the eye, "She doesn't have much time left and will be lucky if she makes it through the night, so I suggest you say your goodbyes now."

With that he walked away leaving a broken Tori with her head between her knees sobbing, gasping for air. With tears rolling down her face soaking the collar of her shirt she gets up and runs to Jades room. She gets to the door and rushes in stopping short with her breath catching in her chest. She never thought that she would see Jade again, yet she is. Though her worse fears where still happening before her eyes but she could do nothing about it. She was lucky to have these last moments with her and she'd be damned if she wasted on more second of it. Jade looked into the beautiful chocolate eyes that she loved so much and whimpered, "Tori". She was helpless and just wanted Tori to be there with her for as long as possible.

At hearing Jades broken voice Tori rushed over and knelled in the chair next to the bed trying to get as close to Jade as possible without actually getting in the bed with her, she was so scared to hurt the raven haired beauty. Jade was so happy to see her but she didn't want Tori to see her that way. Though she knew the severity of the situation and wouldn't lose any more time with the young Latina. She went to speak but felt a pain like no other shoot thought her body. She tried to focus on what she needed to say, she knew it would hurt Tori but she needed her to know, "Tori.. I..I can't hold on for much longer, it hurts so badly."

As much as Tori wanted to yell and scream at Jade to hold on and stay strong because she would pull through she knew she couldn't. What she needed to do now was make Jade feel confident and reassured that what was about to happen was not of her control and that it was okay. "Jade baby look at me, I love you with all my heart okay?" Jade nods, "I love you to" Tori smiled and continued, "I know that your hurting and your trying so hard to hold on as long as you can but you don't need to worry okay. Its alright Jade, you can close your eyes okay, its alright." "I want to so badly Tori but I can't! If I am gone who's going to take care of you? You need me and I can't go when I know that you need me." Jades voice was shallow but it was still full of emotion. "I know Jade, I know that I need you but I promise I will be alright. You can let go okay. Let go and know that I love you and that I will learn to be alright when your not there to take care of me. Its okay Jade, its okay." Tori stroked Jades hair softly than stroked her cheek wiping away the tears that lay there.

New tears replaced the old as Jade spoke, "Tori can you hold me please?" She sounded so broken and it hurt seeing her like that. "Okay" is all Tori replied before raising from the hospital chair and crawling into Jades bed beside her, getting under the blankets. She had Jade cuddled into her chest and she held her tight. Tori held on to Jade as tightly as possible without hurting her while supporting the girls shaking shoulders as she cried softly into her. As hard as she tried Tori couldn't stay strong and she broke down and cried with Jade for the last time. Jades cries slowly died down as did the sound of the heart monitor, until there was no sound from Jade at all.

Tori cried, rocking Jade back and forth holding on for dear life. She knows that once she lets go its all over. She looked down to Jade, who looked so peaceful even with the tear stains on her cheeks while Tori could feel herself quickly falling into a dark hole of depression. She looked out the window to the bright moon that shown through noticing the small drops of rain fall to the windowpane. Though it was just a drizzle she could tell that it was just the beginning.

* * *

Well that's it, you know what to do. The next chapter will be up much sooner than this one was.

-Jadelyn Ashley


	3. Dreaming Wide Awake

I know this chapter is short but I had an idea last night randomly and I just deiced to run with it. This chapter wasn't originally in my plans for this story but the thought kept nagging me and I felt that I would regret it if I didn't use it. Please tell me what you think about, are you guys happy that I used it? Let me know.

**I would also like to give a special thanks to the people who reviewed and are now not only following this story but me. If it wasn't for you guys this chapter probably wouldn't be up today. So thanks!  
**

**Enjoy! and don't forget to review and let me know how you like it and what you want to see differently, it's never to late to make changes.**

Disclaimer: There was a time when I owned the rights to Victorious along with all of the characters, but than I regained consciousness.

* * *

When I wake the sun has yet to rise and the darkness that is night invades my scenes. My face is wet and my pillow is tear stained. I never want to experiences that feeling again, losing Jade in such a horrible way. I don't know why my mind would play such a horrible trick on me. I look over to my night stand squinting in the dark trying to locate my pear phone. I need to call her, to talk to her. That dream I had was so real I can feel the tears start to make their way back to my eyes. I need to make sure she's alright, I need to hear her voice for myself so that I can have peace of mind and hopefully sleep a bit more before its time to wake.

I unplug my phone and walk to the window leaning out feeling the cool inviting breeze of the early morning air. I scroll through my contacts until I find the name I am looking for, I press call and listen for an answer. The phone never rings and instead I am met with an automatic voice, "I am sorry but the number you have reached is out of service, please check the number and try your call again" Than nothing. What? Thats not possible, I just called her a couple of hours ago. I rush to my vanity ignoring the odd pain in my limbs knocking thing over searching for my keys, I have to see her. Just as I find them something catches my eye, my reflection.

I look up to the mirror and gasp. I drop the keys and fall to the floor, kicking my feet back as if I can run from the image. I move back quickly until my back is flush against the foot board of my bed. "No!, no.. it was just a dream, just a dream. That never happened!" Tori spoke with force and conviction. Though the evidence was indisputable, her worse nightmare had in fact came true. She stood up and walked slowly back to the mirror, she was still dressed in the same clothing from the day before, her shirt and shorts covered in dried blood. Her arms and legs marked with scattered cuts and scrapes, eyes bloodshot. Looking at her reflection there was no way it hadn't happened.

She looked into the mirror and suddenly anger began to flood her system, filling her veins. How could something like that happen to someone so undeserving! It wasn't right and she wouldn't stand for it. Why was the world so fucked up, what the hell had she done to deserve a punishment so severe. Looking at her reflection only mad her more infuriated, she was pissed. She began furiously snatching and throwing things off the desk. Breaking what she could letting out exasperated screams and cries with the effort. Even with all of the destruction she had caused that damn mirror still mocked her, showing her that no matter what she did, what she broke nothing would change the image it displayed. Nothing would bring Jade back to her.

In a last stitch effort to prove the mocking reflection who was boss she swung her fist and used all of her effort to shatter the mirror. With the amount of adrenaline she had rushing through her veins she never felt the glass cut through the thin flesh of her knuckles. She felt no pain, she was invincible.

The crashing finally came to a halt and the room grew silent. In combination the sounds of her labored breath, the trickling of the glass as it settled on the floor. Along with the rhythmic dripping of the blood from her knuckles, falling off her fingertips brought her back to reality. Looking at her distorted and warped reflection in what was left of the shattered mirror she felt all of the anger drain form her anger had changed nothing, Jade was still gone and she was never coming back.

With the anger gone the depression slowly seeped in and she felt cold. She fell to the ground, curled her body into fetal position and cried. These where no normal tears, these where forceful sobs that came from deep within her. She couldn't breath, the world around her was spinning and she could find nothing to hold on to. She quickly slipped in to unconsciousness, though not even there was she able to escape the horrors that wait for her to awaken.

* * *

Well that's it, you know what to do.

-Jadelyn Ashley


	4. Broken Memories

Okay everyone here is chapter 4. I think there are like three more chapters left.

**Enjoy! and don't forget to review and let me know how you like it and what you want to see differently, it's never to late to make changes.**

Disclaimer: There was a time when I owned the rights to Victorious along with all of the characters, but than I regained consciousness.

* * *

Tori's P.O.V

I stare into the mirror a vacant expression in my blood red eyes. My hair is a mess and my face is pale. Today is the day my life is going to end. Today is Jades funeral, and the last time I will be able to see her face and caress her cheek in this life. The weather radiates my mood, dark skies, heavy rain and thunder. The rain started just after Jades death and it has only gotten worse. I feel like the universe is morning the loss along with me.

Looking away from the mirror I lay down on my bed waiting for my parents or Trina to let me know then there ready. I didn't have to wait long because soon after Trina comes to my door and lets me know that its time to go. I know that Trina never liked Jade but she's coming along anyway because she knows that I will need the support. I didn't even have to ask which was a huge surprise to me.

We made our way to the grave site and filed out of the car. We walked up a hill under a large oak tree that helped to protect us from some of the storm raging around us. I look around and see all of our friends, Beck sitting alone in the corner, Andre with red eyes but a strong stance holding the little red head in his arms. He way trying with no luck to easy her pain if only for a minute. Even Robbie is there standing alone in a daze. There is no Rex, Robbie threw him away right after he found out about Jade.

He said he did it for her, he knew how much she hated him yet at times enjoyed his presence. So replacing the old with the new he got a puppy naming it Rex. I looked over to her parents and they seemed to be trying to hide just how upset they are. Though its obvious that they care and are seriously broken up about the loss of their first born child. Jades little brother James was there also, he loved his sister so much and she loved him. They had an incredible bond and they would do anything for one another. I always admired their relationship.

...

Everyone gathered around the open casket as the service began. All of their friends said a few words most of which where how great a person or a friend Jade was, or even how talented she was. They have no idea. Tori felt that none of them knew Jade at all. When it was her turn to speak she slowly made her way up to the podium and looked out at the group of surprised faces. Everyone had been more than surprised to see Tori prepare to speak, seeing as she hadn't spoken as word since the day at the hospital, after speaking with Jade for the last time.

As Tori looked out at the crowed she felt the little control she had managed to piece together crumble. The sudden feeling of a phantom hand around hers gave her a sudden rush of calm helping her speak. "There is much I could say about Jadelyn West, all equally important yet we don't have much time. So instead of me reading you pages from the public archive of Jadelyn West, I am going to give you an exert from the restricted section." She took a deep breath before continuing. "Jade was mean, she was sarcastic, and rude, and at times even a little violent."

She noticed the wide eyes and slacked jaws around the group, but she continued anyway getting to the point. "It's no surprise, everyone felt that way about her, even me at one point. We felt that way because thats how she wanted us to feel. That was how it was for me... until we fell in love. I loved Jade... God I love her, even now, forever. I will always love her." Tori's voice cracked at the word love and she had to fight to finish her sentence. By the end she was sobbing and Trina quickly made her way up to Tori to bring her down, but was surprised when the youngest Vega resisted. " No, I have to finish."

Trina simply nodded and stood next to Tori holding her hand tight, watching as she wiped her eyes and continued to speak. "When we fell in love our true selves shown through, her more than me. We got to see each other for who we really where and not for how others saw us. I got to see the Jade that cried at movies, the girl with no cares in the world. She was sweet and tender, and she had feelings! God she had feelings so strong, all of her emotions where so intense. When she was happy it was like she could fly on the huge cloud of happiness she exuded. Its was ridiculous actually." Tori chuckled at the memory.

The smile on her lips quickly faded as the next memory flooded her mind. "But when she was sad or upset it was like you could never imagine. It was heartbreaking, she could make even the most heartless person feel pity for her. God... she would cry and it wouldn't be like anyone else. When she cried it would be these painful broken sobs. There would be times where I wouldn't hear from her so I would go to her house and she would be curled up tight in bed crying. I would lay with her and take her into my arms, just holding her as long as she needed.

Sometimes I would cry with her, though I had no idea what had made her so upset to begin with. I would hold her tight and beg her to tell me what had happened. I'd cry and plead with her, I'd tell her that I couldn't make it better unless she talked to me. My point being she had feelings so strong you had to be blind not to notice. Though she did hide it very well. I never understood how it benefited her being two different people at once, until she explained it to me one day. I asked why she acted the way she did at school when I knew for a fact that isn't who she truly was.

She told me she did it to see if she could get away with it... That's it! That's all she said and I was astonished. Here we have this girl so beautiful with as singing voice so pure and deep she makes the angels up in heaven cry out in jealousy. Yet she was willing to to have people hate her, judge her, and fear her just to see if she could. No one had any idea that they where socializing with one of the greatest actresses at Hollywood Arts, and one of the greatest that I have had the privilege to meet."

Tori fought to continue, chocking on her words trying to speak clearly throughout the tears. Her words where nearing intelligible yet she continued. "Next time you think back on an experience that you may have had with her, use what I've just told you to help you figure out how well you really knew her." With that Tori buried her face in her hands, allowing Trina to wrap her up in her arms and guide her back to her seat. Once everyone was finished speaking James made his way up to the coffin and set down the item that he had been clutching to his chest the entire morning.

Jade's silver scissors, one of her most valuable possessions and probably of of the best gifts a friend has ever given her. James took them out of the case they had been in ever since she had received them from Cat, placing them them under her folded hands. Everyone else placed white roses in with her, surrounding her and giving her a heavenly glow. Tori was the last to see her, she placed one last kiss to her lips, her tears flowed down her face trickling to Jades, making it appear as if she was the one crying. She than took a deep breath to calm herself a bit before placing a blood red rose under her hands along side the scissors. It was than she noticed the small diamond ring on her finger and fell to her knees, truly broken.

...

No P.O.V

It was a little less than a month before Jade's death and they where celebrating there ten month anniversary. Tori walked on the beach going to meet Jade at pier 10 where she would get her gift. As she came closer she noticed a small tent and bonfire in the distance. Her curiosity got the best of her and she made her way towards it, peeking her head inside. What she saw made her smile wide and caused her heart to flutter. Inside the tent was was Jade asleep covered in big plush blankets and large feathered pillows. Tori quietly slipped in between the blankets, zipping the tent door and pressing herself against Jades warm body.

Just as she started to get comfortable Jade shifted slowly opening her eyes to see Tori. Blue met brown and it was like a surge of electricity. Without saying a word Jade got up and exited the tent. She stripped off her clothes throwing them into the tents far back corner. Despite the cold Los Angeles night she made her way to the water. Tori reluctantly followed far behind her, always being the one of modesty. They slipped into the water trying there best to find some source of heat in each others arms. They swan and played in the dark ocean never separating hands. Tori looked into Jades eyes and she was mesmerized.

The moonlight illuminated the pale skin of her face all the way past her bare breasts making her look transparent. She was so cough up in the beauty of the picture in front of her she forgot to be embarrassed and avert her eyes. That was when Tori was absolutely sure she wanted to spend the rest of her life with the raven haired girl. Jade had been making Tori feel different lately, It was something she couldn't explain, yet she knew exactly what to do with the new feelings she was experiencing.

When they got out of the water they ran back towards the tent desperate for the the warmth it promised. After putting out the fire they shared a large plush towel to dry themselves, using clean water to quickly wash and wipe away the sand and remaining salt residue. Once they where both clean they jumped into the tent burring themselves in the mountains of thick blankets. Before Tori could get comfortable Jade pulled out a picnic basket that Tori hadn't noticed before, and treated her to a surprisingly delicious dinner given the fact that it came from a basket. After they finished dinner Jade unwrapped herself from one of the large blankets and brought out dessert.

There where large strawberries covered in caramel and chocolate. Some where milk, some white and even a couple of them where dark chocolate. They teased and fed one another until they where all gone. That's when Tori started to get nervous. She knew that it was time for her to give Jade her gift and she wasn't sure how the girl would react. Jade too had the same feeling as she reached into her bag and produced a square box the size of her palm, presenting it to Tori. The brunette let a beautiful smile grace her lips as she took the box and opened it quickly to see what it held. When she saw its contents her breath caught in her throat and her jaw dropped.

With tears falling from her eyes she looked up to see Jade looking back at her with a nervous expression. The gift was beautiful, in the box was a very intricate silver chain with a small pendant made of pure uncut Jade stone. To buy a stone like this in its pure natural state must have cost her a small fortune. It was so amazing there was no way she could not accept it. Jade moved Tori's hair to one side and unclasped the necklace gently placing it around the girls neck, securing it and placing a light kiss just above her collar bone right where the chain rested.

She lifted her lips to the singers ear and whispered, "Now no matter what you will always have me close to your heart." Tori turned around quickly, forgetting about covering herself and kissed Jade so passionately pressing their bare bodies together leaving both girls breathless. "Thank you Jade, I love it so much, I promise I will never take it off." Tori quickly looked down feeling her nerves returning.

Before she lost her calm she searched for the little back box she had hidden. When she found it she turned back to the raven haired girl. Before Tori showed Jade her gift she had something that she wanted to tell her. "Jade I love you so much and I would do anything for you, you know that right?" Jade quickly nodded and replied with a, "Yes, I know." "Good, look Jade I know that we are really young but i don't care, I cant stand to live another day without knowing that you'll be mine forever."

Tori opened the box to reveal a very beautiful engagement ring. "Tori! Oh my god!" Jade looked ready to pass out, and you could tell she couldn't believe what was happening. That worried Tori just a bit but she spoke anyway looking into Jade wide teary eyes. "Jade I love you more that life itself and I know that this is a huge step in our relationship but I cant wait any longer...marry me Jade?" Tori looked hopeful and Jade couldn't hold in her tears anymore. She buried her face in Tori's neck and cried. Just as Tori began to worry she had made and mistake Jade spoke. "Mph!" The halve Latina looked down aiming a confused look to the top of Jades head.

"What was that?" The raven haired girl looked up, cheeks tear stained and eyes red and puffy. "I said yes." They starred at each other and It took a couple of seconds for what Jade had said to sink in. "Really?" "Yes Tori" she replied softly. "Yes I will marry you. I love you so much I can't imagine spending the rest of my life with anyone else." Tori couldn't have been any happier in that moment. "Thank you, thank you so much Jade." The brunette took the ring and placed it on her left ring finger, but not before leaving a soft kiss if appreciation.

Jade looked into Tori's eyes feeling like her body was full of electricity. Tori was having similar feelings as she gently caresses Jades cheek ending at the corner of her lips. She smoothed over her bottom lip, pulling down a bit to part them. Feeling Jades warm breath smooth over her finger sent her to another world. Tori had been giving Jade feelings that she had never experienced, yet right than she knew exactly what to do with them. Jade looked deep into Tori's eyes and paced a soft kiss to her lips.

She than removed the blankets from both their bodied not missing when the Latina blushed slightly from there complete lack of clothing. It didn't last long and Jade slowly laid Tori down on the blankets before laying on top joining their lips in a deep and passionate kiss. The raven haired girl wrapped her arms around Tori's waste and held her tight wanting to be as close as possible. They caressed each others bodies and pulled hair, gasped in pain and cried out in pleasure.

That was the first time they ever made love, neither knew that it would be their last.


	5. Things Change

Hello people of Fanfiction! On this beautiful day of September 2, I cerebrate my 20th birthday. So I figured why not let everyone celebrate. With that in mind I have decided to give you the gift of an update!

Don't forget to review and let me know what you thought. I feel like you guys kinda have to because its my birthday ;)

ENJOY!

* * *

Trina's P.O.V

I know that everyone thinks the only person I care about is myself but that's not true. Yea I can have a one track mind and be so greatly focused on one thing that sometimes I forget that there are others. But I really don't do it on purpose, I do care about peoples feeling my sisters especially. Jades funeral was yesterday and Tori really isn't doing well. Not that she was doing good before but now its worse than I could have ever imagine. I love my little sister and it really does hurt me to see her so broken. Yesterday had been the absolute climax of her depression and I honestly don't think that it could get any worse. Though that's good because now she will only get better, now she can heal...right?

Flashback: Day Before After Funeral

Driving home all Tori did was cry so hard. In between sobs she would mumble things to herself. I couldn't really make it out, but once I did hear her say "come home". I don't really know what that means but I am guessing she wants Jade to come back. She keeps clutching the necklace she always wears so tight and I cant keep the tears in. She's hurting so bad and there is nothing I can do to help make the pain go away. I look into the front seat and catch my mothers gaze, her eyes also filled with tears. Ever since Tori's breakdown at the grave site she hasn't spoken, she cant stand to see one of her children hurting so bad. As we pull into the drive coming to a stop we file out of the car. Tori is still catatonic so our father walks to her side of the car reaching in. He picks her up into his arms and carries her all the way up to her room, lying her on the bed. I follow close behind taking her clothes off and tucking her in under the covers.

She still cried, I didn't even think she registered the fact that she was no longer in the car until she rolled over burring her face into the pillow. I quickly gave her a kiss on the forehead leaving her, closing the door behind me. I left to my room sitting in the desk chair and resting my head in my hands letting out an exhausted sigh. Just as I started to relax I heard Tori scream. I ran to her room and opened her door just as a picture frame shattered against the wall, broken pieces falling to the floor. She dropped to the ground bringing her hands to her hair pulling so hard, letting out a blood curdling scream. "I HATE YOU!" She screams at the top of her lungs. "I fucking hate you, so much! This is all your fault... you did this!" She yelled, bringing her hands to her face. "You promised me Jade, you promised and you lied!" She was directing her anger at the picture of Jade lying on the ground covered in shards of broken glass. I rush to her side turning her to face me. "Tori, look at me, its going to be okay do you hear me?"

With those words Tori snapped to attention turning on Trina, eyes full of rage. "Shut up! You don't know anything! You have no idea." She was breathing heavily, tears streaming down her cheeks. "I told her that it was alright Trina" She whispered. "I told her that it was okay! That I would be okay! But I am not okay Trina, I am not." She was borderline hysterics and looked so tired yet all I could do was listen. She needed this, she needed to let out her frustrations so that they wouldn't be all bottled up. "Do you know what she did... when I told her that? She closed her eyes, took her last breath and died in my arms. I had to watch the love of my life, the strongest woman I have ever met be reduced to that! Lying in the middle of the road dying! You have no idea how that feels, so don't you dare have the audacity to tell me that its going to be okay!" Trina was taken aback, she didn't know how to handle the situation yet she tried to the best of her ability. "Don't say that you hate her Tori, never say that." Trina replied softly. Tori freezes in pure terror. She looks up at me eyes wild and back down to the broken frame. "Oh my god." She crawls through the glass cutting her legs open, trailing blood behind her while making her way to the picture.

She caresses Jades face with a bloody finger letting out a heartbreaking cry along with a pained moan, only I am sure it was from the agony of her broken heart and not the broken skin. "I am sorry, I am so so sorry Jadey, I didn't mean it. Please, please come back to me... I promise I didn't mean it, I love you, please!" I cant take this anymore, I walk behind her being mindful of the scattered glass and pull her up into my arms. I try to take the picture and whats left of the frame from her, surprised when she fights me. "Trina, No!, I have to fix it... she's going to hate me." She exclaims letting out a small whimper. "I will fix it for you, okay Tori. I promise to make it better." She reluctantly lets go and collapses back into her bed letting blood and silent tears stain her sheets. I made my way back to my room and emptied one of my frames, it was a simple wooded frame stained black. I thought it would suit the picture perfectly. I than took a small cloth, carefully not to ruin the picture and wiped the bloody finger prints anyway avoiding scratches. I than placed it in the frame, sealing the back securely. I sit at my desk to admire the finished product. It's a simple picture really, Jade is looking up into the sky, eyes halve closed so that you can still see some of the crystal blue color sparkle.

There are yellow and white beams of light that shown through the lens only adding to Jades natural beauty. She was wearing no make up yet her skin is flawless and her lips are plump and bright pink, cheeks rosy red. The sun is shining on her face illumination her snow white skin and contrasting perfectly with her long raven hair cascading down her back in long natural curls. What I find most odd is the small, peaceful smile on her lips, I have never seen Jade so calm, so... happy? I never really understood Tori's relationship with her, but judging by this picture I think that I am finally starting to understand. The picture was obviously taken without Jades knowledge, when she thought that no one was looking. The Jade I see in this picture is so serene and peaceful. There is so much emotion in her face, in her eyes. I can understand someone falling hard for this Jade. They do say that its the private moments that make a relationship. How you act together when no one else is around, that's what's most important. Now I am starting to feel guilty for misjudging her all those years.


	6. Stronger Than You Know

They everyone! So I was so happy with all of the story alerts and favorites, AND Reviews that it made me want to update again. You guys know me and you know that I never update chapters this close together, but today i decided to make an exception and flaunt my post birthday glow! I would also like to thank M.D.G1986 for the birthday wishes! It made me smile and I was in a good mood all morning, so thank you for that.

If you read anything, read this -

_Oh, sad news now: After this chapter there will only be one more. I know! I am tearing up to, this was by far my favorite story to write and actually really sad to let it go. Though all good this must come to an end and we all knew that this was only going to be a seven chapter deal. If you have any ideas for another story that you would like to see review and let me know. Or even if there is something that you would like to see in this story before it ends let me know before its to late._

_Review!  
_

_Disclaimer: There was a time when I owned the rights to Victorious along with all of the characters, but than I regained consciousness._

* * *

No P.O.V

Tori turns her head to look at the clock which read 3:56 am. She cant stop crying, its been hours and her eyes have grown puffy red and raw from continuously wiping the tears away. Though it's been days she still cries, this time letting the tears stream down her face and soaking her pillow. The only time the tears subside are when she manages to slip into a deep and exhausted sleep, even her mind is never at rest. When she does sleep her head is filled with thoughts of Jade. Whether good dreams or bad she awakes with tears falling. She either dreams or the horror she faced while Jade dies in her arms or she remembers them making love to one another until dawn in the a burst of passion and love. When she wakes from these dreams she cries for what could have been and what she misses and wishes for with all her heart. She cant take it anymore, it hurts to much.

Tori's P.O.V

I had the most wonderful dream, Jade and I where in the woods parallel to a meadow. We where playing hid and seek running through the trees and wild flowers trying our best to be the one who came out victorious. Just as I peek out of the brush I feel Jade tackle me to the ground, pressing her lips to mine in a kiss that was sweeter than honey. Her lips trailed down my jaw and up to my ear before she whispered "I win" with the most beautiful smile on her lips. The sun was high in the sky and the color of the tall grass and wild flowers where so vibrant and beautiful it was like something out of a movie. I look up at her and I was breathless. The light had hit her face perfectly and made her skin which was like snow shine, she was radiating beauty. Her raven hair contrasted perfectly and made her eyes pop, she was a goddess. I refocused my attention when I noticed her eyes close and when they open there filed with tears.

Before I could address it she spoke, "Tori I just want you to know that I love you so much, more than I could possibly imagine. I want you to know that you are my safe place. If home is where the heart is than Tori, you are my home because you are the sole owner of my heart." I couldn't stop the tears that fell, I held her in my arms and we cried together." You are my safe place to Jade and you have had my heart from the very beginning, I love you." I kissed her lips damp from tears long and hard to convey my point. Than that's when I woke up and the crushing pain and guilt returned. I buried my face in the damp pillow and let out a gut wrenching scream as I clawed at my sheets. I cant take this anymore! I cant live like this, in a world without Jade. That's just not living. I'd rather be dead with her than living without her. After all I did promise to follow her 's when I felt it, a touch lighter that a feather.

I feel it push my hair back and caress down my cheek. It was so soft and subtle that I almost missed it and if it hadn't been for me shutting out the world, covering my windows and locking my door I would have mistook it for a breeze. I sat up and just as my eyes focused I noticed what looked like a dark shadow disappear into the bathroom. My heart stopped in my chest than sped up so fast I could hear it. My dark angel, "Jade?" I spoke softly unsure if what I was experiencing where the delusions of a bad man or reality. The tears and painful feeling of helplessness had yet to subside and what was happening now wasn't helping.

I got up from the bed trying with no luck to stop the tears if only for a second. I walked into the dark bathroom and turn on the light to be met with complete solitude. The bathroom was empty, I don't know what I was expecting but not finding it really took its tole. I dropped to my knees and screamed at the top of my lungs in frustration and pain. It did nothing to alleviate some of the hurt that I was feeling. The scream was cut short followed by a chocked cry and forceful sobbing. "I AM DONE!" my mind screamed. I once thought that people who do what I am about to do where weak and unloved people but now I know that giving up doesn't mean your weak, it just means you are strong enough to let go. Jade tough me that the day she died and she has yet to steer me wrong. I turned on the hot water in the sink and watched it run while the steam fogs the mirror. I lean over it and breath in the warm moisture. I've always loved the look and feel of the hot steam radiating out of the bath when I was younger.

Opening the medicine cabinet I grabbed the bottle of sleeping pills my parents stupidly left in my possession. After Jades death I was so distraught that my mother had a hard time being in the same room as me. She hates seeing any of her children hurting so bad and I understood that. She would take the sleeping pills at night to help her sleep despite my loud cries. She even made me take them, though after the first night I started to hide them. I couldn't relive watching the love of my life die in my arms over and over again every time I closed my eyes.

Once I got the pills I made my way back to the room. I unlocked my bedroom door and made my way into the hall. I needed to make sure everyone was still asleep so that there would be no chance of me being bothered. I quietly make my way back to my room, closing the door behind me. I turned out the small light coming from the bedside lamp and uncovered my window to let the moonlight shown through. The rain had not stopped but it didn't matter, the moon was so full and bright I didn't even notice the rain. It was perfect, Jade and I always loved the night. Gazing up at the stars admiring the beautiful glow of the moon.

I laid down in bed and just peered out the window admiring the stars one last time. When I felt truly at peace I swallowed the entire contents of the bottle and dropped in to the ground, hearing it land and roll along the hard wood floor. A little while later and I feel like the stars are dancing around the moon. I feel the bed dip behind me and an arm wrap around my waist. Seconds later I am engulfed in the sent of mint and lavender. I don't have to turn around to know that its her, my dark angel. I look up at the moon one last time as my eyes slowly drift close. Its quick and painless. I never imagined that death would be so easy.


	7. Heaven and Home

They everyone! So I was so happy with all of the story alerts and favorites, AND Reviews that it made me want to update again.I am so sorry that it took me over a month to update this last chapter. I know from personal experience that having chapters updated so far apart especially if its the last chapter kills the flow of the story, and I am so sorry for that. My computer broke like a week after my last update and I just got a new one last week. Luckily I am a nerd so I had the entire contents of my old computer on an external hard-drive and I didn't lose anything, so all I had to do was hook it up and let it do its job.

If you read anything, read this -

_This is that last chapter of When It Rains :( I know! I am tearing up to, this was by far my favorite story to write and actually really sad to let it go. Though all good this must come to an end and we all knew that this was only going to be a seven chapter deal. If you have any ideas for another story that you would like to see review and let me know. Review!  
_

_Disclaimer: There was a time when I owned the rights to Victorious along with all of the characters, but than I regained consciousness._

* * *

Tori's P.O.V

I am awoken by an early morning breeze and the sun shinning onto my face. I take a deep breath noticing the crisp, fresh sent of water and vegetation. Confused by the scent I slowly open my eyes to find myself not in my dark room but in a forest with trees that open up to reveal a meadow. It was filled with tall grass and colorful flowers with a small stream. Though I know this is not where I fell asleep, that is not the first thought that crosses my mind. The first thing that I do notice however was that here... I feel not pain, no regret, no suffering. I am only filled with happiness, love, and excitement for my new surroundings and what this place has to offer me. I don't know where I am but or how I got here but I do know that this place looks exactly like my dream. I slowly stand up and feel a breeze flow and play with the strands of my hair as it flows past my shoulders in long chocolate waves. I look down and notice for the first time what I am wearing. Its a pure white summer dress that hangs just above my knees with a scoop neck and a back that dips low. There are also three quarter inch sleeves and the entire thing is embellished in lace. It's very simple, yet beautiful.

No P.O.V

She walks out of the forest and toward the meadow relishing in the feel of her bare feet on the cool grass. She noticed a figure sitting by the water a few yards away. She focused her attention on the person in the distance. It appeared to be a women, she had skin white as snow and long raven hair that curled down her back. She had on a dress about the same length and color as her own, only the other girls dress was strapless with a sweetheart neckline. She couldn't see the woman's face because her head was turned in the opposite direction while she threw rocks into the water. She happily let her curiosity get the better of her and headed that direction.

Tori's P.O.V

Seeing this mystery person only made me more happy and excited, maybe she could tell me where I was and how I got here. I slowly make my way to the woman and just as I am about to speak she turns around and the words get caught in my throat. I am met with icy blue eyes, rosy cheeks, and a smile that could melt your heart. "Jade?" I was breathless. What was she doing here? I knew that where I was wasn't a dream, I could just feel it yet there she is. She looked into my eyes and let out a giggle. "What took you so long?" Thats when everything in my mind clicked. I know exactly where I was and what had happened, yet I wasn't scared. I couldn't help the smile that made it's way on to my lips, or the tears that fell for my eyes. I dropped to my knees and took her into my arms. I held her close and could feel her shaking slightly. Pulling back I see her eyes full tears, I wipe them away as they fall down her cheeks. She wipes mine while I look deep into her eyes, bringing her into a kiss so full of passion no words where needed. We knew exactly what the other wanted to say. My heart swelled knowing that she missed me just as much as I missed her. We slowly pulled apart and I brought her into another hug. Placing my lips close to her ear, preparing to speak for the first time I softly whispered to her "I am home."


End file.
